Duolingo Wiki:Archive/Immersion Navigation Guide (Unofficial)
This is an unofficial, user-created Immersion Navigation Guide for Duolingo Immersion, and is not officially sanctioned by Duolingo. This guide is an adaptation of the original Immersion Navigation Guide created as part of the Guide to Duolingo Guides series. Note: If you find a lot of text overwhelming, follow the pictures and the orange numbers to familiarize yourself with this feature. Step 1: What Is Immersion? : Immersion is a place for users to practice the language they are learning by helping one another translate articles from their target language to the language they already know (indicated in their settings, see Image 1). : :Documents in Immersion marked as "Sponsored" help fund Duolingo and keep it free for language learners. , Immersion includes sponsored articles from BuzzFeed and CNN.http://duolingo.tumblr.com/post/64024962586/duolingo-now-translating-buzzfeed-and-cnn Non-sponsored documents can also be uploaded for free by users, provided the translations are not used or permitted to be used for commercial purposes."Terms and Conditions of Service", https://www.duolingo.com/terms , most Immersion documents for translation by English speakers are non-sponsored. : Translating documents in Immersion, whether sponsored or non-sponsored, is entirely optional and not required in order to use Duolingo's other language-learning features. Step 2: Where Do I Find Immersion? : Note that not all accounts have Immersion and that most courses don't have it (even for accounts that have a link to it for courses like "French for English speakers"). Learn more in Duolingo Wiki:Archive/Immersion#Status. :If your account does have Immersion section, then you should see : :when you are logged under a courses that has Immersion. Click the "Immersion" tab at the top of your screen to access it. : If you don't see this link in the top blue bar, it either means that Dulingo didn't granted the link to Immersion to your acount (and there is nothing to do nor anyone to ask for it to be granted to your account) or it means that you are currently logged into a course that doesn't have Immersion. Step 3: How Do I Start Using Immersion? What you see when entering Immersion: * Number 1 Search existing documents * Number 2 Upload your own document * Number 3 Where stuff went (All Docs, Your Edits, Your Uploads, drop-down menu for Recommended, Popular, and New articles) * Number 4 Number of sentences document contains and and how many have been translated (but not necessarily checked.) * Numbers 5-7 Check or un-check boxes to select the difficulty level and the topic of articles on display. Click image for larger, complete picture. DL Immersion entrance list of articles 7222014 ENG.png|Immersion List of Articles Duolingo 2014 July : (See Image 3) Step 4: Translation tier :Your translation tier is a function of how other users rate your translations. You start at tier 1, and receiving at least 100 positive ratings with at least 90% of your total ratings being positive will advance you to the next tier.https://www.duolingo.com/translations :Note that for the purposes of determining your translation tier, Duolingo only takes into account ratings made by other users in your tier or higher and only the first few ratings of each translation. Your Tier stats will look like this: : Use the orange numbers as a reference in this guide. They do not appear in Duolingo. : (See Image 4) #Translation tier. (This user is at tier 3). #*The higher the tier, the more Duolingo trusts the user's translations to be good. #*The pair of flags shows the languages being translated from (back flag) and to (front flag). This user is translating articles from Spanish into English, so the American flag (representing English) is in front. Users can only translate from the language they are currently learning to the language they are learning it from. #This user has received 83 of the 100 upvotes necessary to reach tier 4. #This user has received 5 downvotes. #90% of the votes received while in the current tier must be upvotes in order to reach the next tier. So far 94% of this user's votes received while in this tier have been positive. #Clicking here displays an explanation of the tier system. #Visualization of progress toward next tier. Clicking "(Show votes)" will show all of the tier-affecting votes and which sentences they come from. Step 5: How Do I Navigate the Document : Once you've chosen an article to translate: : (See Image 5): #'"Translate" view' shows only the original and is currently the only view under which you can comment on your translations. (Note that the image below is out-of-date and labels this view as "Original".) #'"Proofread" view' shows the original document alongside available user translations. This view is useful for proofreading, hence its name. (Note that the image below is out-of-date and labels this view as "Translation".) #'Article Discussion '''Post/read translation notes and respectfully resolve translation conflicts here. #'Translation Color-Code Key''' explains the translation status of each part of the text. #'Keyboard Shortcuts' for navigating the document. #'Document Information:' Who uploaded the document, link to source, and quality of translation. : Step 6: Document discussion section : Before you start your translation, check the document's discussion section to see if there are any notes from other translators on issues such as terminology, style, or formatting choices. (See Image 6) Step 7: How Do I Use the Editing Window? : Note the image and description below are for "Translate" view. "Proofread" view will be slightly different. #'Progress Bar' and Document XP shows how much of the document you've edited and XP earned on this document. #Each sentence of the original document appears color-coded based on its status: blue for untranslated, gray for translated but not checked, or black for translated and checked. Click on a sentence to begin translating it or to edit or rate an existing translation. Sentences whose translations you have created, edited or rated will change from blue/gray/black to green. #'Back' closes editing window, returns editing legend. #'Current Translation' #'Creator' of current translation and their Tier level #'Report Abuse' To report spam, bullying, inappropriate content etc. (See Duolingo's website Guidelines.) To file a specific complaint, use white "Support" button on the left. Include: name of article, user's name, the original source sentence in question (in this case the Spanish version of the sentence), and the reason for your complaint. #'"Looks Good"': Press this button if the current translation is accurate and sounds natural and grammatical in the target language. #'"Looks Wrong"':' '''For suggested use, see the Immersion Community_Guidelines_(Unofficial). #'Edit current translation''' If the current translation contains errors, you can edit it. You are not required to use the "Looks Wrong" button to edit. See number 8. #'Select best translation '''Read all previous versions before editing a sentence. Select the best translation by clicking the bubble, and then clicking "Revert to selected translation". : Revert to selected translation: : (See Image 8) #Select the best translation. #"Following" = You will receive notifications whenever someone edits this translation. #Completes the process of reverting to the translation you selected. '''NOTE: '''Just as you can receive upvotes for altering the document's translation by entering original text or reverting to someone else's previous translation, you also share any downvotes given to those translations. : Edit Current Translation: : (Screenshot Below) #Type your translation in this window. #Explain your correction and/or source link here. (Highly suggested) #Share credit--(Beta group feature only) "When you share credit, both you and the previous translator get credit for any upvotes your translation receives (in terms of Tier progress)." '''If someone has done a majority of the work for the translation you're editing, share the credit.' #Save when you're finished. : Immersion Keyboard Shortcuts: : Step 8: What are the guidelines for translation etiquette/formatting/dialect/etc.? :There are no official guidelines for Immersion other than the general Duolingo community guidelines. However, several Duolingo users have collaborated to create a set of Immersion Community_Guidelines_(Unofficial). Step 9: How do I download the translation of a document? Note: , any user can download the translation of any non-sponsored document. Sponsored documents' translations are only downloadable by the customer. #Go to Immersion and click on the document you want to download the translation of. (If it's a document that you've uploaded or edited yourself, you can get to it quicker by switching to the "Your edits" or "Your uploads" tab.) #While in "Translate" view (the default view when entering a document), and without any sentence currently selected (if one is then click "< BACK" above the sentence translation area), click "Download current translation" toward the bottom of the box on the right side of the page. If you don't see it, zoom out (in most browsers you can do this by pressing Ctrl+minus), as it is sometimes hidden due to a layout bug. If you still don't see it, it may be because the document is a sponsored document and you aren't the customer (see note above). #If prompted, save the file to a location on your computer or open it with Notepad or a similar text editor. Step 10: How do I upload a completed translation to Wikipedia? *See How to Move Your Document from Immersion to a website. Effects on vocabulary : Translating in Immersion ( ) #Does not add to your language course's official vocabulary count. See also *Frequently asked_questions/Immersion References Category:User Created Guides Category:Discontinued feature